Miami
by cw2k
Summary: It's Chris' birthday and Melody and Cassie plan to give him a birthday he'll never forget.
1. Intro

Miami

Introduction

Chris celebrates his birthday with two lovely ladies, Melody and Cassie in a week long vacation, in Miami. The girls have something special planned for him. What will it be?


	2. Chapter 1: First Night

Miami

Chapter 1: First Night

Today was Chris' birthday and he has a flight to Miami to celebrate. He received a plane ticket there and he went on his flight to see his lady Melody, who sent him the ticket. After three hours, he found a motel Melody was staying at and got the room number. As he entered, he sees Melody on the bed in her dark blue bikini top and thong. She also has a can of whipped cream and Hershey's chocolate syrup.

"Hey, baby."

"Melody."

"Happy birthday."

She got up and kissed him. "How was your flight?"

"Short but great."

They kiss and Chris laid her down.

"Would you like to put some whipped cream on me?"

"Sure."

Melody took her top and thong off and laid down. Chris applied some whipped cream around her breasts. He then applied the chocolate syrup around her body. he started licking around her tits, eating the whipped cream. He used his tongue to lick around her body. Melody moaned softly, enjoying her man tasting her already irresistible chocolate. He reached toward her vagina and slowly slid his tongue in. Melody tensed up at the feeling of his tongue. He licked around her g-spot with expertise. Apparently Melody knew how to take care of her vagina after sex. And Chris seemed to love it. Melody played with her body as Chris went deep. Her orgasm was ready and she exploded just as Chris got off.

'Ready for daddy?"

"Baby, why don't you dip that sweet white cock into my chocolate pudding?"

He knew what he meant and did exactly that. he entered her vagina while lip locking her. Their lips stayed on each other and he lovingly thrusts into her. Her legs are all around him as he went deep.

"I love my sweet white prince," she said in a low sensuous tone.

"And I love my chocolate princess."

Melody after a few minutes moved her hips on top of him.. She didn't go too crazy. She wanted a romantic night with him. She sprayed some whipped cream from his chest to his abdomen. She began devouring the whipped cream all the way down and even sprayed some more around his cock. She sucked on him expertly. Chris then got behind her and took her, pumping deep. He massaged her breasts and kissed her neck, rubbed all over her body. he then went hard into her. Melody moaned loud as her lover held her hips. After five more minutes, he got back on top and went faster, all the while they kissed with undeniable passion. He slowed down as his seed was ready to go.

"Daddy. Oh daddy."

Chris was grunting loud as his end was near.

"Shoot it all inside me! Come, baby. AHHH!"

Chris shot his love juice into Melody. She loved the feeling of being filled up.

"You enjoy it, baby?" he asked.

"I'm so glad I did this. I wanted to make our first night the best ever."

"You did, baby. Whipped cream, chocolate syrup..."

"My idea."

"My sweet Melody..."

"I think you should give Cassie the same love tomorrow night. We're celebrating your birthday jet-skiing and having fun at the beach."

"I look forward to that."

"And look forward for more passionate nights like this. That's why you're here."

They both showered and made out some more. Afterward, they saw Cassie already sleeping. Chris laid and slept between the two girls, while Melody kisses him. They held each other close throughout the night.


	3. Chapter 2: Jet-Skiing with Cassie

Miami

Chapter 2: Jet Skiing With Cassie

Chris and Melody woke up after their night of love and met Cassie at the beach. She had McDonald's breakfast, complete with bacon and egg biscuits, hash browns and orange juice.

"Hey, girl."

"Cassie!"

"Happy birthday, Chris."

"Thanks."

"How about we eat and go jet-skiing?"

"What do you say, baby?" asked Melody.

"Can't jet-ski on a empty stomach."

Cassie was wearing her blue bikini. They ate their breakfast and rented jet-skis. They raced each other around for 5 laps, but Melody beat them both.

"Yours was faster than mine," Cassie complained.

"Hey, you wanted to race us. What was wrong with yours?"

"Couldn't pick up any speed."

"Why don't we try again?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that."

They raced again a few more times. Cassie beat them both and Chris only won once. After the jet-skiing session, the trio spent the day at the beach. They were in the water playing around. Chris kisses Cassie as Melody was kissing him from behind. Cassie gently massaged his member. Chris knew what Cassie wanted. They kissed as he caressed her thighs.

"I know you gave it to Melody last night."

"He put the whipped cream and chocolate syrup to good use."

"I can tell. Hope you didn't use it all."

"I don't think I have," said Chris.

"Good, because you'll want to use them on me, daddy, don't you?"

"Oh yeah."

They kiss some more. His vacation with his ladies have only just begun.


	4. Chapter 3: 50 Shades of Cassie

Miami

Chapter 3: 50 Shades of Cassie

After their day of jet-skiing, Chris and the girls ate out and returned to the hotel.

"I'm gonna get a shower, babe," Melody said. She kisses Chris and proceeds to the bathroom. Cassie walked close to Chris and kisses him too.

"I have a idea for tonight, baby. You tying me up, letting you ravage my body..."

"I think I know where this is going."

"Yea. I'm your horny victim, baby."

Cassie began stripping naked and laid down on the bed.

"There's some straps in my bag."

Chris took the straps and hooked Cassie's wrists on each side of the bed by the bedposts. Then he went to work on her ankles the same way. When he was finished, he looked at Cassie. She was all smiles. He admired his work. He began getting naked as well and climbed on top of Cassie. Her legs were spread far enough to allow his entry, but first, they kiss.

"Chris..."

"If you feel any pain, Cassie, I'll loosen them up."

"No... this reminds me of 50 Shades of Grey."

"Oh yeah."

"I can still move my arms and legs around."

"Ok."

"Come on, baby. Ravage me."

He did but more romantically. He kissed her again. He then starts going down from her neck to her breasts. He lickied around her nipples. He massages them as gently as he could. He then proceeded down her body, loving every inch of her. he reached her navel and tongued it, causing Cassie to moan. After a few minutes, he got the whipped cream and chocolate syrup. He used the whipped cream first around her breasts. He lovingly devoured them. He followed up with chocolate syrup while applying the whipped cream across her body and applied more chocolate syrup.

"Look at me, I'm a human banana split, minus the bananas."

Chris laughed. "You sure do, baby."

He continues devoured the contents off of Cassie. She moaned loud. After completely cleaning her up, he got a dark blue dong and teased her core by using the dong's tip along her entrance. Cassie was moaning under her ragged breaths. He slowly inserted the dong into her vagina. Melody came out from the shower watching, wearing only her towel to cover her breasts. He moved in and out of Cassie with increased pace. Cassie turned her head left and right and moaned loud. He went deeper and faster. Cassie was about to explode and she did. He climbed on top of her. He could see the want in her eyes. They kiss.

"Can you take the straps off, baby?"

Chris did. He got back on top, liplocking her in the process. His hand moved around her right thigh as the kiss intensified. She was ready. At that moment, he took his member and slowly entered Cassie's vagina from the tip. She could feel him entering her with pure passion. He wanted it that way the same way he wanted it with Melody. As he began thrusting into her, Cassie wrapped her arms and legs around him. Just like Melody, Cassie was feeling real passion. He wasn't going crazy. He kissed her neck.

"Baby, mmm. Your dick is so good..."

He picked up the pace but not too much. He wants to enjoy her as long as he could. Cassie rolled underneath him, giving him a nice view of naked glory. She moved her hips back and forth. Chris touched her everywhere. He was so deep inside her that there would be no escape, and Cassie would make sure of that. He touched her breasts. She leaned down to kiss him. She then leaned him up to hold him close as the kiss continued. She bounced on him, but only to keep him deep into her.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, baby."

Cassie sees Melody standing by the bathroom entrance.

"You enjoying this?"

"You know I am, Cassie."

Cassie bounced a little hard. He licked around her breasts and massaged her thighs. The sex was getting more intense as she increased her speed. She leaned her body back, allowing Chris to pump into her with quick thrusts. He rubbed all over her body as he pumped a little harder.

"Baby! Oh my god, oh daddy! Fuck me good!"

He did. She wanted him to ravage her and he did. Realizing that he has not reached his end yet, he allowed Cassie to bounce on him. This time she held nothing back. He massaged that ass. Her vagina suddenly gripped his member, forcing his seed to make its way towards his member's exit. He could feel it. He rose up to liplock her as he fucked her while she bounced.

"Cassie... I'm gonna cum..."

"Come inside me, baby."

He grunted as he gave Cassie several more thrusts until he finally shot his seed into her vagina. Cassie felt the hot substance inside her, causing her moan in pure bliss. The sex was done.

"Baby..."

"You good, Cass?"

"Oh yeah. My god, that was incredible. What did you think, Mel?"

"Cassie, you and I both know how romantic our man can be. What I saw wasn't just sex, there was absolute passion."

"And there's more where that came from." And by that kiss, Chris knew she was right.


	5. Epilogue: The Greatest Birthday Party

Miami

Epilogue: The Greatest Birthday Party

At noon, Melody and Cassie took Chris to the beach. They spent two hours making out and playing with each other until they went to Outback Steakhouse. Melody gave him a nice Melbourne porterhouse steak with a baked potato. The ladies had the same thing, but Melody went with diet Coke.

The girls had planned something, Chris thought as he ate. An hour later, the employees and the girls sang Happy birthday to him while presents a New York style cheesecake with chocolate sauce.

"Ladies... his voice was breaking up. "I have to say, you gave me the greatest birthday party ever."

"We wanted you to have a great birthday," Melody said. " Enjoy your cheesecake, baby."

And he did. All the while both Melody and Cassie enjoyed their cheesecakes as well.

The End


End file.
